Dreamers of the night Pretty Cure
Dreamers of the night Pretty Cure is a fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme is night time, animals, dreams, wishes. Story Yume was a young orphan from earth who was saved from Orphan hood by a witch by the name of Villa who asks for her and three other's help in saving the land of Dreamtopia from evil clutches of Torment and his group of Dream Destroyers from destroying dreams. Pretty Cures and Mascots Yume Hisakawa/Cure Dreamer * Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Grace Rolek (English) She is a young apprentice of the head witch. She was a normal girl adopted from Earth until than who had lost her parents in a car crash and wasn't really well liked at the orphanage loving to day dream instead of doing work. Her dream is to one day be a writer. In civilian form, she has shoulder length dark blonde hair tied up with a ribbon and maroon colored eyes. As Cure Dreamer, her hair goes down to her hips turning light blonde and her eyes become a lighter shade. Sora Inoue/Cure Fly * Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) He and Lillie are from earth much like Yume who were apart of an abusive house hold and were homeless also after their mother falied to pay rent and had blamed it on the two since Lille became sick and protected Lillie from many beatings gaining a slash upwards on his left eye blinding him in that eye and wears a eyepatch. His dream is to one day be able to find a true family who would love the two of them and after that maybe become a Marine Biologist. In civilian form, he has chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. As Cure Sky, his hair gains sky blue highlights and turns spiked and his eyes turn sky blue. Lilie Inoue/Cure Pixie Dust * Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Haven Paschall (English) Lillie is Sora's younger sister who is very protective over him. She has cigeratte burns on her forehead from the abuse. Her dream is to be a fashion designer, In civilian form, she has long dark brown hair with long bangs covering her burn scar and dark brown eyes. As Cure Fairy Dust, her hair turns pale brown ties in a ponytail and her eyes become Honey Colored. ???/Cure ??? One of the chosen cures who dissapears before being brought there. Tilly She's Yume's mascot who helps her transforms. Cloudy He is Sora's partner. Tinker She's Lillie's partner. Villains Dream Destroyers They are the villains of the series who after the dream energy of the children of earth. Tormentor He's the leader of the Dream Destroyer who weakened by the last stand off and is using the nightmare energy they get from darkened dreams. Nightmaria/Cure Nightmare She's the youngest of the villains at the age of fourteen who hates dreams. She looks to Tormentor as her father and has no memories what's so ever of her past. She has long blood red hair tied in a bun/ponytail and scarlet eyes. Cure Nightmare, her hair becomes a darker shade and comes loose of the bun and ponytail and becomes wavy with a circulet around her head and her eyes become blood red. Trumbel He's the second to attack. He has basically a rivalry with Villa who after an attack lost and arm and leg and made himself two prosthetic limbs with electricity powers going through them. He has messy black hair and black eyes. Nightmarians They are the monsters of the day. Items Dream Lockets They are the henshin devices. They are a silver heart locket with a gem in the middle in the color of the main cures: Gold for Yume, Sky Blue for Sora and Pink for Lillie. It collects Dream Energy. Nightmare locket It's Nightmaria's locket that acts like a Dream Locket but it sucks in Nightmare energy. Locations Dreamtopia: It's where half the story takes place: * Dreamer's school: It's the school the cures go to. * VIlla's Healer: It's Villa's shop and she is the doctor the town. * Dream Castle Students of Dreamers School Movie Characters Kai/Cure Heroic He is a kind and charming young man who is very protective over his younger twin sister. He seems to hit it off with Sora pretty well. Kayla/Cure Charming A sweet yet very shy girl who is very jumpy. ??? He is the twins mascot. Episodes # Where are we? Cure Dreamer, Cure Fly and Cure Pixie Dust are born!-When three children are tellaported to a land made of dreams when they encounter three fairies and must save the dreams of both this world and earth's dreams from the Dream Destroyers, # Wait we have to go to school?-When Yume, Sora and Lillie are sent to school by Villa since people were getting suspicious they find it hard to fit in with those more in tune with their powers. Trivia * This was based on the Authoress's magical girl series along with Peter Pan. Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries